Kim Possible Movie Prologue
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: A novel length reimagining of the Kim Possible story by Disney, Kim Possible must contend with teenage drama, while in the process learning that she must save the world from the evil roboticist, Dr. Drakken!


In New York, the Aerobond Industries building stood silently against the black skyline. Three city blocks were darkened, with only back up generators available to light up crucial areas and provide electronic security for the towering building. This section of the city was well cared for and relatively peaceful in relation to what many people thought of when asked about New York City, and tonight was no exception. The faint sound of a dog's bark and the tinny ring of an all night pizza delivery man's scooter were all that could be heard throughout the neighbourhood. Inside the building however, on the highest level, was a path of destruction that lead out into the blowing wind.

Shego sighed, casually looking out through the large hole in the normally sterile room full of research desks that looked out over the city. It wouldn't be long before the sun crested the horizon, and she wanted nothing more than to go home to bed rather than deal with the private security agencies and law enforcement that would show up once the hard work was done.

Inspecting the edges of the hole with a leather gloved hand, Shego narrowed her eyes at several five fingered claw marks. The concrete looked as though it had been punched through; the steel girders bent and pulled out of the way. The sound of more bending steel echoed through the research lab and Shego turned, frowning. Whatever had climbed sixty stories up the outside of the building and tore through the wall into a highly secure research laboratory was still here, and probably not in the mood for conversation.

She moved without a sound by the identical research desks, regarding various high tech experiments that were currently on hold. "Why can't these people ever break into shopping malls, day spas, or fashion stores?" she asked herself, noting another large hole in the ceiling of the room where the continual noise was emanating from.

Leaping down with the grace of a cat, she entered the next level of the building to find a large vault door that had been torn off of its hinges and tossed to the side like it was a screen. The vault was filled with smoke, and power conduits sparked and shook as they swung back and forth, no longer attached to the locking mechanism of the vault.

Shego's black and green gloved hands lit up with dripping green fire that brightened the room in an eerie glow. Drops of energy struck the floor below her hands, sizzling and smoking on the steel. Taking a few steps closer, the sound of shuffling stopped and a high pitched whine broke the silence. Silver and gold wisps of color streaked out of the vault and Shego found herself surrounded by three robotic women. They had shoulder length blond wigs and glowing red eyes that stared blankly at her, as though awaiting orders.

"Target: Shego." they said in unison. "Threat: Moderate."

"Am I interrupting something?" Shego asked in a bored tone, keeping her hands up, ready to defend herself.

"Yes." came a man's voice from the level above. Shego turned slightly to catch a glimpse of the new addition. His wild black hair was tied into a pony tail, and his light blue skin was tarnished with a purplish scar that ran from the bridge of his nose to just below his left eye. A blue machinist's apron hung down to his knees, and a matching set of coveralls were beneath it, accented by black rubber gloves and black boots. He descended through the hole in the ceiling on a floating platform. "You are. But don't worry, my servants will show you out."

The man flashed a toothy grin and snapped his fingers, causing the three robots to react instantly. They moved with blinding speed, and one caught her wrist, tossing her with ease toward the far wall while the blue skinned man floated by and into the vault.

Shego dug her green glowing fingers into the steel floor to stop herself from sliding, leaving long gouges that spewed green acrid smoke. The hissing of melting metal came to a stop as Shego stood, ready for the three robots to attack. The first one charged toward her with one arm extended out to its side in an effort to clothesline her, but Shego raised her hands to block. The moment her glowing hands struck the robot's arm, it was severed at the elbow, hissing and smoking.

With a loud electronic whine, the next two robot's charged together, seemingly vanishing before reappearing on either side of her. One wrapped it's arms around Shego's chest, pinning her hands to her sides while the other pulled back a fist in order to strike.

Shego grabbed the first robot's thighs, severing it's legs before turning, using the robot on her back to take the hit. The punch tore through the back of the robot and sent Shego sprawling.

She leaped to her feet, defending against both the one armed robot as well as the third. She dodged to and fro as the robot's punched through the steel walls of the room, using broken girders and trash from the growing destruction as clubs and projectiles. She performed a routine of handsprings away from the robots and splayed her hands, ready to strike when something latched onto her ankle.

"What the?" Shego exclaimed, looking down in surprise. The arm she had severed off of one of the robots had managed to crawl its way across the floor and was now gripping her leg. Before she could detach it however, the one armed robot grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off of the floor, pinning Shego against the wall.

With a quick chopping motion, Shego severed the robot's other arm and pulled it away from her neck as she rolled to the side. Flinging both limbs away, Shego faced the armless robot and ran forward, swiping her open hands repeatedly across its abdomen before it crumpled into a smoking heap, its brilliant red eyes now dim.

"Back off!" Shego shouted, kicking backward and catching the final robot in the chest, sending it stumbling back. She swung her hands at the robot, as though she were throwing snowballs, and gobs of green energy splattered against the robot, creating smoking holes in its armour.

Dr. Drakken stepped back onto the floating platform, admiring the palm sized device in his gloved hand. "With this Hyper Gyro Stabilizing Actuator, this city will be quickly bowing to me." he laughed, grinning at the constantly shifting mess of shiny rings that rotated around each other. He proceeded to slowly float out of the vault and he snapped his fingers in an attempt to call the three robotic servants to him.

But standing in front of him, waiting in amongst a terrible mess of mechanical carnage, was the black haired woman dressed in a black and green leather body glove. At her feet sat one of his robot servants that kept repeating the words "Threat: Extreme! Threat: Extreme!" Acid burns covered its face and torso, exposing its internal circuitry, and Dr. Drakken looked up into Shego's tired and irritable green eyes, grinning nervously.

* * *

"You think that you can contain me? I am Dr. Drakken!" the blue skinned man shouted as police officers shoved him into the back of a squad car with his hands cuffed behind him. "This city will be mine!"

"Don't bump your head." the police officer said, as Drakken banged his head on the car's door frame.

He growled in frustration at the officer, then peered out the car's window at Shego, who was sitting on a black and green motorcycle in amongst a large crowd of police officers, businessmen, and lab technicians that were eyeing her with contempt and hatred.

"Somehow, you've managed to cause billions of dollars in damages to our building, and the Hyper Gyro Stabilizing Actuator is no where to be found. You'd might as well have left this to the police." said a man that had the look of a lawyer. "Expect a lawsuit from Aerobond Industries within the week."

"A lawsuit?" Shego shouted back. "You think the NYPD could have handled those robots?"

The lawyer smiled slyly. "Robots, Ms. Shego?" he scoffed. "There were no such 'robots' found. Only burns and structural damage. We will see you in court."

Shego's hands flared a bright green and everyone around her save the lawyer backed away, obviously intimidated. "I've saved this city more times than your salary adds up to, nerd-linger!"

"Perhaps some anger management may be in order as well." the lawyer said before turning away with a smug look, gathering with the Aerobond personnel and walking toward a stretched black limousine that waited for them.

Shego growled loudly, hurling a blast of green energy through the group of men to strike the front tire of the limousine and turning the rubber into a smoking pool of black sludge. "Maybe you're right." she shouted after the lawyer with a sinister laugh. "That made me feel alot better." Fitting her racing helmet over her head, she made a glowing hand gesture before racing off, forcing people and police officers out of her way.

The lawyer watched as Shego rode away, smiling wickedly. "Don't worry." he said to the Aerobond employees that were frowning in worry around him. "These hero types are all the same." he chuckled.

* * *

Wade watched the scene occurring outside of the Aerobond Industries building in New York on one of his computer monitors in his room. On another monitor, a recorded video of the three robots Shego had fought pulling themselves together after she and the blue skinned doctor had left, repeated over and over. This wasn't footage from the building's security system, but from a completely separate system that had more coverage than Google.

Some time ago, the African American boy had happened upon some sort of shadow organization that the United States government didn't seem to know anything about called Global Justice. It had some of the best electronic security that he had ever seen, which only made it more tempting for him.

Wade's room was more like his own apartment that he hardly ever left, with it's own kitchen, bathroom, bed, and every other inch of space covered in cables and other electronic gadgetry. A multitude of various sizes of monitors covered one wall, and were surrounded with dozens of PhD's, Diplomas, Doctorates, and Engineering Certificates with his name on them.

He leaned back in his chair, the piece of furniture creaking beneath his bulky physique, and smiled, taking a sip of his soda cup. "Mom!" he called out. "Could I get a refill?" When no answer came, he sighed and slid off of his chair to move toward the door. "Mom? Dad?"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Wade fell backward into his seat, screaming as three men dressed in black operative gear ran in. A tranquilizer dart zipped past Wade's arm and stuck into his chair as he rolled to the side. One of the operatives tripped over the mess of cables strewn about the floor and the leader leaped over him, watching where Wade was moving.

Wade was panicking now, trying to move a curtain aside that was hiding what could only be a Panic room door. Rolling over the bed, the lead operative pulled a swab of cloth from his vest pocket and wrapped an arm around Wade's neck; pulling the boy away from the keypad before he could punch in the last digit. He placed the cloth over Wade's mouth and nose despite his struggling, and after a few moments of flailing his arms, Wade fell back, pinning the operative beneath him.

Rolling Wade off, the operative stood up and looked from the boy to his two companions. "Take everything, including the kid. I'm sure the Director will want to have a chat with him."

* * *

**This is one of four possible projects that I intend to work on once Kim Possible: All Good Things... has been completed. Which project gets continued is up to you! Please vote for the story you'd most like to see continued on my profile page!**


End file.
